gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Don Peyote
Don Peyote is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It's given by The Truth to protagonist Carl Johnson from outside The Four Dragons Casino, a casino located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Carl receives an unexpected phone call from The Truth. Apparently, he, a band and their manager went on a "peyote safari" in the desert last night. He tells Carl that he's in Los Santos, not knowing how he got there, and he doesn't know what happened to the other people. So, he instructs Carl to go to Arco del Oeste and pick them up, making sure they're safe. Carl grabs a vehicle and heads out to Bone County. Once atop Arco del Oeste, he starts looking for the band's frontman and the manager by shouting. The band's frontman, Maccer, directs him to where he and his manager, Kent Paul, are. Apparently, they passed out from all the drugs, while Carl offers them a ride to town. Kent Paul tells Carl to take them to Caligula's Palace where his friend, Ken Rosenberg, is working. Carl picks up a vehicle that can at least seat the two of them and fetches the two, since Maccer can't walk much. Carl and Kent Paul ask where are the other members of the band; Maccer narrates that he only remembers snakes, so Carl takes them to the Snake Farm west of Verdant Meadows. Once there, a few people notice Maccer and Kent Paul; they did some things to them last night, so they shoot at the three with guns. They escape to their vehicle, and Carl takes them to Rosenberg's place at The Strip. Once there, they go inside and make their way to the office. They find Ken, who's apparently in a tough situation. Kent Paul introduces him to Maccer and Carl. Rosenberg then explains he's in a very depressing and tough situation right now. Every Mafia family is pressuring Rosenberg, and, to make things "worse", Kent Paul is here to witness it. Kent Paul decides to give Carl a call later, in case they need help. As Carl goes outside the casino, he calls Wu Zi Mu. Carl has thought of a plan to explore Caligula's without being too suspicious for the planned heist. He'll meet him soon. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go find Paul and Maccer *You need to find a vehicle with at least two passenger seats *Go and pick up Paul and Maccer *Take Paul and Maccer to the snake farm *Get them back to Rosie's casino in Las Venturas Post mission phone call Carl Johnson: Halo. Kent Paul: Awright, Carl - it's me, Paulo. Listen, Rosie's in a tangle, and I think you're the geezer to sort it out for us, OK, sunshine? Slip round the office and see me, double quick. Carl Johnson: Yeah, thanks man, I appreciate the opportunity. Reward The reward for this mission is an increase in respect. The mission Intensive Care is unlocked and a new mission icon appears in Caligula's. The Combat Shotgun is now available to buy from the Ammunation ($1,000). Trivia *If CJ fails the mission and tries it again, the player has the ability to skip to the scene where CJ finds Paul and Maccer. *Although the player can optionally take any vehicle to the pick-up point, in order to complete the mission a four-door vehicle is needed so Paul and Maccer can both ride. *The cowboys will chase CJ in their vehicles, and may even follow him overland. *After the player has picked up Paul and Maccer, Paul will say that he's not feeling right, in response, Maccer will deliberately suggest that he should eat greasy food. As a result, Paul will demand that the player pull over and he will get out of the car and vomit. If the player does not pull over, Paul will vomit in the vehicle, triggering some interesting dialogue. *If the player lets the cowboys chase them to the casino, a fistfight ensues between Paul, Maccer, CJ and the chasers. *After Paul throws up, Maccer tells CJ to stop the car so he can urinate. If CJ doesn't stop the car, Paul will tell Maccer to "point it out the window". If CJ does stop the car, Maccer will get out and urinate for a few seconds, before going back inside. *Despite being a relatively major plot point, the player does not ever find out what had happened to the rest of the 'Gurning Chimps'. It is presumed that they are playing together again as in 1998, Head Radio DJ Michael Hunt comments about one of their recent concerts in Liberty City. *When Maccer questions about finding the rest of the band, Kent replies saying to hope that they made it to civilization and keyboardists and drummers are a "ten-a-penny away". This is likely referring that Officer Tenpenny would be around in Las Venturas soon (which would turn out to be true in Misappropriation). *The mission can easily be finished if a Maverick is used to pick up Maccer and Paul. Just be careful landing at the snake farm and upon arriving at Caligula's. *The Peyote is a car in GTA IV. *The intro of going out into the desert with a band to do peyote and getting lost, and the man on the phones voice (being similar to Jim Morrison's) are obvious references to Oliver Stone's biopic about the band The Doors, released in 1991. Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions Video Walkthrough de:Don Peyote es:Don Peyote pl:Don Peyote Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions